


Asking for a Favor

by Pacois7504



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: A little marcopoo, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, The neverzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacois7504/pseuds/Pacois7504
Summary: After 16 years in the Neverzone, Marco forgot everything he was taught in high school. How can he re-learn everything in one night, before tomorrow's test?
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Hekapoo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Asking for a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the May 24 hour writing competition, enjoy

Marco sat down on his bed, exhausted. It all felt like a blur: he'd spent 16 years chasing after Hekapoo in the Neverzone, and it all was gone. His life, his world, gone in minutes. It was his first night back on Earth, but he couldn't sleep, even on a real bed. Marco got up, and looked over at his scissors, resting on his bed beside him. He could go anywhere in the vast, adventurous multiverse, and yet he chose to be right here, on Earth. Why?

Once he made up his mind about what to do, Marco sat up, reached over for his dimensional scissors, but paused. Was he making the right choice? Of course he was. Marco had spent over a decade there, it was his home. But he was scared of leaving either life behind, since both meant so much to him. With clouds of doubt raging in his mind, Marco slowly opened the scissors, raising them as the air made the sound of tearing canvas as the two worlds linked in a small portal. 

When Marco stepped through the fiery orange hole in the air, he was greeted by the smell of swampy, rancid air. In front of him, doorsteps to a cozy little home, built within a giant tree stump. However, few beings in the multiverse knew of the true wonder of this place. He walked up to the door, shivering a little, and knocked the special pattern only known by one other being. She opened the door halfway. "Well well well, Marco," Hekapoo said while smirking, "back so soon?" 

"I need a favor, Hekapoo." Marco said, in his slightly raspy adult voice. "A huge one."

"I know it's a lot to ask," Marco reasoned after finishing his request, "but could you do that for me?" 

"Aw, sure thing, Muscles. Just don't let it go to your head." As Hekapoo said this, a clone of hers snuck up behind Marco and smacked him right on his healing bald spot. 

Marco winced, but took it in stride. "Thanks, H-poo! I'll go get my stuff." As he leaped through a freshly cut portal back to earth, Marco heard a faint "I told you, don't call me that!"

2 months later, Hekapoo watched as Marco pulled book after book from the large bag, as well as a pair of reading glasses and a large, primitive human contraption that could access the 'internet', whatever that was. She was unconvinced that a human could read that much in one week.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to get some rest before I start reteaching myself.", Marco said. 

"Oh, no worries! I don't sleep, being magic and all, so I'll just find something quiet to do." Hekapoo replied. 

"Hey, thank you for doing this for me, Hekapoo." Marco said sleepily as he laid down on a purple mattress found by her.

"Anytime, Muscles." Hekapoo whispered as Marco began snoring. It was his choice to go back to Earth with Queen Moon's daughter, but that didn't mean she couldn't help Marco with this 'school' thing that was so important to him. As she turned away, Hekapoo tucked her hair behind both her pointed ears, and smiled a little. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it


End file.
